


365 days

by salinesoot



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Dream is a dick, Emotional Manipulation, Gen, Mind Manipulation, Sleepy Bois Inc as Family, toxic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-17 19:20:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29476872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/salinesoot/pseuds/salinesoot
Summary: Your family doesn’t understand your love.
Relationships: Dream/Reader
Kudos: 13





	365 days

your family had been distraught when you went missing. tommy broke out in angry fits, screaming at anyone who’d ask about you. techno had created a lot of axe shaped holes in his wall and phil, phil hadn’t stopped looking for you.

not that you’d _cared_. you were finally with your boyfriend, the man who one day promised to marry you but all you had to do was cut off the people that stood between you two — in this case, that was your family. dream had explained that he was the only one who really loved you, he was the man that would provide for you for the rest of your lives. you’d rationalised it in your head, romeo and juliet ran away and got married, why couldn’t you do it? you’d never told your family about your boyfriend, especially not tommy. how would he react to knowing the man who visited him everyday in exile was your lover? 

and then your boyfriend went to prison. he’d told you one day that he had business to attend to and the next thing you knew, you were being carried out of your hideout by your father, tears rolling down his cheeks as he repeated you’re safe. i’m here. you’re finally home. you were furious. everytime someone asked about what dream did to you, like he was some sort of _abuser_ only ended in you screaming — telling everyone to _shut the fuck up, he loves me. he loves me so much, why can’t you see that?_ they all chalked it up to stockholm syndrome, that you were too traumatised to see what that man had done to you.

* * *

as months went on, you thought more about how dream treated you. the way he turned you into a pliant little pet for him, barely a partner and just a object for him to use. how he wouldn’t take no for an answer no matter what the subject was. slowly, you became your normal self again, playing violent video games with your little brother and his best friend, cooking with your dad and painting pictures for your uncle.

sometimes, you went to visit wilbur’s grave and you cried, regretting not spending more time with him — wishing he was here to sing you his little songs and let you paint his nails all sorts of hideous colours. one time ghostbur joined you and you bonded over his nothing but positive memories of you. but he wasn’t your brother. dream wouldn’t speak of wilbur to you, telling you to forget he ever existed.

occasionally, you woke up in the middle of the night, crying, with his name on your tongue. your body and mind yearned for him, for his small little praises and his cocky smile, the way you’d kiss his freckled cheeks before he left and how he’d let you play with his nape-long sandy hair. 

after a year, you decided you needed closure.

* * *

the procedures were ridiculous, to say the least. dream did not need this much caging, he wasn’t that much of a threat (at least to your knowledge.)

your confidence was high, a small smirk on your lips as you realised how much power you had over him. like an abandoned animal, he was caged — and you? free. something he wouldn’t be for a long, _long_ time.

but as the molten, vicious wall of lava disappeared and you walked across the bride to his obsidian cell, your knees shook. his mask was still inctact, cracks covering the porcelain. you couldn’t see his expression which scared you. for the first time in a year, you were _afraid_ of him.

“365 days.” he spoke, voice smooth like silk. “it’s been 365 days and you haven’t visited me once” rage was audible in his voice.

“you abused me, dream!” you were visibly shaken up as the netherite barrier lowered, leaving just you two and a wall of lava, “you isolated me from my family, manipulated my little brother, emotionally ruined me and you expect me to visit you?” you laughed incredulously. 

his mask clashed to the floor as you studied his expression. 

love. that’s all you could see in his eyes, pure love. suddenly you were transported back to all those times he’d tell you he loved you, all the times he promised to make you eternally his, all the times he softly ran his fingers through his hair whilst making you feel loved with his sweet words. “oh baby,” he purred, walking over to you. his verdant eyes stared into yours.

a hand rose to your cheek, stroking it gently. “365 days and not one goes by i don’t miss you. i love you so much, baby — remember when i told you about your family, how they’d take you away from me and fill your head with poison? make you believe our love is bad? look at what’s happened baby, i was right” your brain short circuted, torn between believing his alluring words and thinking of how sad your family looked when you spoke of how your love was true.

you felt like a sacrificial lamb, ripe for the taking as the wolf who towered over you flashed a sharp smile. “ _i_ love you. _i’m_ here for you, i’ve been waiting for the day for you to come to me.” 

“i’m... im sorry i took so long..” your voice was quiet, wobbly. “it’s not your fault, it’s theirs.” you knew he was speaking of your family, “they’re a family of hoarders, trying to keep you away from me. but we’re _engaged_ , there’s nothing they can do to keep us away from each other”

your mind felt like it was swimming through syrup, thick and slow. he still loves you, he still wants you. to marry you. maybe he was right? your love had been poisoned by your family who tried to keep you apart... yeah, that sounded about right... if dream said it then it must be right. 

“let’s get back at them,” you were so close you could count the freckles on his cheeks. “once i get out of here, we’ll denounce your family and take away from them like they tried to take away from us” you nodded slowly, hypnotised by his charming manner. 

“o— ok... that sounds good..” you murmered as he brought an arm around your waist.

“i love you” he stated, like he was trying to convince you.

“i love you too,” a gentle smile fell on your face. romeo and juliet would weep at your love.


End file.
